


Still there

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, prompt, set years after the monorail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos comes home from work to his husband.





	Still there

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from Tumblr

“It’s been so long… I’ve forgotten what real food tastes like…” Patrick said, laying flat on the couch, putting his hand over his forehead dramatically. Carlos leaned over the side and kissed his husband. 

“It’s been an hour since I know you last had something to eat” Carlos laughed as he went about taking his chef uniform off and placing it in it’s proper place. Carlos was spending more and more time at the restaurant but he knew when Patrick’s eating schedule was. It was an hour ago that the green-haired DJ got back from his own studio and that meant he’d more than likely stopped somewhere for a snack. 

“And from the taste of your lips, you had donuts” Carlos noted as he went into their own kitchen to start on dinner. 

“But it’s not REAL food Carlos” Patrick whined, placing his hands on his belly. The two had definitely grown since their time on the monorail. Carlos had grown his hair and beard out while Patrick had grown larger. Both loved happy, comfortable lives. 

“And what is real food to you” Carlos asked from the kitchen, pulling the ingredients he needed out. He could hear Patrick grunt from the living room and pad his way into the kitchen. 

“Our food of course” Patrick said, leaning up to kiss him. Carlos hummed as the two set to work. Patrick hadn’t stopped cooking, but he let Carlos do most of the work. Carlos seemed to be a much better chef than Patrick anyway. 

Carlos would say otherwise. 

Carlos had tried to convince his love to go cook professionally with him, but Patrick declined. He was happy where he was. 

That didn’t stop Carlos from wanting to see Patrick in a chef uniform. Carlos smirked as he pinched a fat roll on Patrick’s side, causing him to yelp a bit and rub the area. 

“What was that for?” Patrick asked, setting his spatula down and making a face. Carlos smiled as he looked at Patrick. 

“Just making sure it’s still there” Carlos said plainly. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Pat asked, crossing his arms over his much softer chest. Carlos lifted the other boy’s soft, double chin and kissed him. 

“Just want to make sure my chonky husband isn’t wasting away like he claims to be” Carlos said, going back to cooking. Patrick smirked as he got back to his own task. 

“And you? What have you eaten today?” Patrick asked, smirking as he eyed the tall chef. Carlos was still tall and skinny, but he was much softer than he used to be. 

“Apa, let me think” Carlos said, putting his hand to his chin. The real question should be what did he not eat? 

“A lot, I can tell you that” Carlos settled fo answer. Patrick hummed as he pulled at Carlos’ hand. The two stood at the counter and stove, holding hands as the went about their tasks. 


End file.
